


The Basketball Court

by richniggahoseok



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Panther (2018) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richniggahoseok/pseuds/richniggahoseok
Summary: While the two of you are in Oakland, you and Erik decide to pay a visit to the place that changed his life forever.





	The Basketball Court

Erik slowly walked forward, inhaling with each step. The closer he got to the building, the tighter his grip on your hand became. You were staring at him the entire time, astonished that he even had the courage to come back here after it all. Once he stopped moving, you looked forward. “So, this is where it happened..?” You asked, your voice low. Erik exhaled finally, replying with a barely audible “Yeah.”

He turns around and points to a spot on the court. “I was standing right there. Playing ball with my friends.” He explains. “Like it was just….a regular day…” He trails off this sentence, shaking his head slightly. You grab his arm, leaning towards him. He scoffs, looking up at the sky. “I remember seeing them fly away. Imagine being a nigga from the hood and seeing some spaceship shit in the sky….in the middle of the night…” It was your turn to shake your head. 

“…we should go-” Erik cut you off. 

“Wanna play some ball?” He asked before walking over to the lone basketball near the fence. You raised your eyebrows. “Hmm?” You responded, turning to him. Picking up the ball, he looked up at you. “C’mon…” Is all he said, bouncing it. You could hear the uneasiness in his voice as you inched closer to him. Luckily, you were wearing casual clothes. “Check.” You said. Erik bounced the ball to you and you quickly sent it back to him. Immediately putting your guard up, you tried your best to keep up with him. 

“Aye!” You exclaimed when he tried to do a fancy move on you. He let out a small laugh. Smirking, you reached for the ball and successfully got it out of his grasp. “Ha!” You taunted once you got a hold of it. “Okay, okay..” He said, acting impressed. 

Erik was wildly athletic. Everytime you tried to score, it was like walking into a wall. With your back to him, you pushed towards the rim. You could see Erik’s small smile and it made you chuckle. That is, until he stole the ball. “Wait!” You yelled, trying to get the ball back. He quickly stepped to the backboard and scored. You sucked your teeth and laughed.  _That was fun._

He let the ball bounce on the ground. You chased after it, a smile pastered on your face. “Damn E, since when were you on some Steph Curry shit?” You asked, grabbing the ball. There was no response. Furrowing your eyebrows, you turned around to see Erik standing directly in front of the apartment building. You dropped the ball immediately and ran to him. 

“…..Erik?” 

He stood there, frozen. Smile gone. Face as hard as stone. Eyes glossy.You grabbed his hand, intertwining it with yours. “Erik…” You trailed off, watching him closely. He slowly turned to you. He was trying to fight it but a small tear escaped his eye. You hugged him tightly, his head going to the crook of your neck. You let out a few tears.

_“Let’s go, home.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well……………shit. 
> 
> My 1st sad imagine. I thought about Erik being older and coming back to the location that altered his life and just being frozen by the memories. That’s some sad shit.


End file.
